


Maria Stark

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: The Loft Kids [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future, Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces from the life of Maria Virginia Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria Stark

1\. 

"I mean we’re gonna get married."

Tony Stark nods distractedly as he attaches the mobile to Dummy’s “arm” and makes sure the glittery rockets spin properly. “Yep.”

"Of course we are. I proposed and she said yes, so…so we’re gonna get married."

Tony blinks, noticing the mild panic in Steve Rogers’ voice. He turns to the vid screen. “You know, it’s not 1945 anymore, Steve. Plenty of people have babies before they get married. Plenty of people have babies and never get married at all.”

"Like you," Steve says. "How’s Maria?"

Tony grins and looks down at the baby sleeping in the playpen in his lab. “Great. Perfect. And as a bonus, she doesn’t give two shits if her parents get married or not, as long as she’s got places to sleep and Pepper keeps lactating.”

Steve wrinkles his nose.

"Look, you guys don’t have to get married."

"I want to," Steve says firmly. "I want us to be a real family."

"The only people who get to decide how real it is are the two of you," Tony says.

Steve sighs. “It’s just…if something happens to us…I want Joey to be taken care of. I want all the t’s crossed and I’s dotted. I don’t want to leave that to chance.”

"Then go to the courthouse and-"

"That’s what Zondra keeps saying, but…I want a real wedding."

Tony grins a little.

Steve groans. “I shouldn’t have told you.”

"Just do everybody a favor, and don’t turn into Bridezilla. Seriously, I don’t know if any of us could handle you bursting into tears when they don’t have the exact shade of flower you’re looking for."

"I hate you."

"That’s okay," Tony grins. "I’ve got a four month old who adores me. I think I can take a little bit of hate."


End file.
